Tales of Vesperia High
by Vandanalia Heartloca
Summary: Yuri, a lone wolf who abides by his own sense of justice. Estelle, a quiet girl trapped by the whirlpool of hate and discrimination. One fateful encounter by these two changes everything. The world they once knew. This is a story of how a group of friends overcome their hardships through love, friendship, and justice.
1. Introduction

**Plot - **

Yuri encounters a fellow classmate being bullied by a group of students for her unique traits and powers. Little did he realize she was the very heiress to the Dahngrest Legendary Arms (DLA) throne. Why would anyone have the guts to harass the heiress to the world's best defenders, he'd wonder. And for an heiress of the elite military, why did she seem so fragile? It all comes down to unraveling the dark secrets and overcoming the history of hardships, that will soon reshape the world they once knew.

* * *

**Characters: **

Yuri Lowell (Student)

Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Student/Heiress to the DLA)

Rita Mordio (Student/Estelle's Best friend)

Flynn Scifo (School President/Yuri's childhood friend)

Judith (School Nurse/Doc's Assistant)

Raven (School Doctor)

Karol Capel (Elementary Student/Rita's adopted brother)

Patty Fleur (Elementary Student/Karol's girlfriend)

Duke (Teacher)

Repede (Yuri's pet/partner)

Balthier Sidos Heurassein (Estelle's father/King of the DLA)

Leilani Scifo (Flynn's Mother)

Spencer Scifo (Flynn's Father)

* * *

_First chapter coming this saturday!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuri yawned, expressing his boredom from the teacher's nonstop lecture over the history of Nordopolica. His chin rested in his palm as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until he fell asleep.

_[Riiinngg!]_

Yuri jerks awake. A blonde male with ocean blue eyes who sat next to him, could only shake his head. "Don't expect me to share my notes with you after _that _lousy performance," he said as he took off is reading glasses and put them in his glasses case. "Whatever. I wasn't even going to ask for them anyway," Yuri blew off before letting out another yawn. "Not my fault this class is boring," he added shortly after. "Or perhaps, _you're _the boring one," Flynn remarked as he packs his books. "Boo hoo," Yuri flops onto his desk. "Hmph," Flynn chuckles.

"I'm off to the student council meeting. _Please_ eat lunch this time, and try not to be late to class. _Again_," Flynn said as he got up. "Okay, _mom_," Yuri mumbled through his desk. "I mean it," Flynn said sternly. "Yeah yeah, go do your..whatever meeting thing. I'll catch you later," Yuri lazily waved his hand, his face still flat on the desk.

Flynn heads off, leaving a tired Yuri all to himself in the empty classroom. Yuri sighs dramatically. _**Guess I better go eat.. **_he thought. He gets up and heads straight to the bathroom first.

* * *

As he makes his way to the cafeteria, his path is blocked by a small crowd of students in the hallway who seemed to be picking on someone. At first, he thought nothing of it and planned to have them move out of the way, until he heard a female cry.

He walked closer to see that an injured girl had been kicked to the wall. She was curled up, holding her stomach in pain. Now that he sees this was physical, he had to put a stop to them. "The hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he stood between them.

"None of your business! Who the hell are _you_? You want some?" the guy who seemed to be the leader of this group spat out. The rest had snickered.

Yuri's eyes began to glow purple. "Sure! I could use the exercise," he said as he popped his knuckles. The girls began to back away as the males stepped forward, ready to take him on.

* * *

They were scattered across the floor and against the wall in no time, with Yuri still standing as the winner of this battle, almost out of breath. The girls had took off like scared little mice.

The girl Yuri had saved was in awe. She had already sat up and was scanning the hallway around them. "I don't want to see your faces near her again. Now scram!" Yuri yelled. "C-curse you!" the leader spouted. "Let's get out of here." And they took off. But not before they had the last say. "We'll get you for this! Just you wait!"

Yuri sighed exhaustedly and leaned back against the wall when they were out of sight. "You alright?" he asked the girl who still sat against the wall. Her hands were cupped together in her lap. "Mm," she nodded quietly. Yuri watched her curiously. She refused to look up at him. She seemed shy, and she certainly had quite a few bruises.

Yuri held out his hand to her. "Can you stand?" he asked. She slowly took his hand and he helped her up. She stared down at her feet. Yuri rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I don't know what that was about, but try to stay out of trouble. You should go see the nurse," he said."Th-thank you," she said shyly. Yuri smiled. "I'm Yuri. If those guys come after you again, you come straight to me, you hear?" he said. She nodded. "I'll see you around," he waved.

He was just about to leave when she stopped him. "Hm?" he saw that she had grabbed the edge of his rolled up sleeve. "U-um..wh-what about you?" she asked as she finally had the courage to look up at him. A worried expression was written across her sweet face.

Yuri froze.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her rose pink hair blended in with them perfectly, but it also made them stand out even more. The perfect, unique contrast. "Aren't you going to see the doctor too?" she asked gently, breaking his concentration. "O-oh, these? This is nothing. Don't worry about it," he assured her, with a tint of a blush that could barely be seen. "Th-then, please allow me!" she desperately grabbed his hand with both of hers.

Yuri was taken aback by the sudden action. "What are you talking about?" he asked. She seemed to realise what she had done, and quickly stepped back. "N-nevermind..I'm sorry!" she said, looking down shamefully. "No it's..it's fine. Just uh..what did you mean?"

She looked nervous.

"I.." she gripped her hands together. Yuri was starting to feel bad. "Look, you don't have to-"

"Ihavehealingpowersbutpleasedon'thurtme!" she blurted out. Yuri was puzzled. He had to process what she said for a second.

"Eh?" was all he could say.

Her eyes remained tightly shut for fear of him beating her up. Yuri had to think for a minute. _**Wait..**_

"Don't tell me they were ganging up on you to test your powers or something.." he guessed. She finally opened her eyes, but they remained narrowed and aimed downward.

"Oh for the love of-," Yuri facepalmed. "I'm not going to hurt you just because you have healing powers. It's pretty dumb if you ask me," he told her. "R-really?" she seemed surprised. _**I'd ask her how long it's been happening but..**_

Suddenly his stomach growls.

"Oh. Forgot it's lunch. We should go get something to eat," he said. "That's okay, you go on ahead.." she said, giving him a fake smile. Yuri studied her expression. "You're afraid to go in there, aren't you?" he asked, sensing her tension. When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "Come on. No one's going to mess with you while I'm around. We'll be fine. Besides, I might as well get an explanation to what's going on," he said, patting her on the head.

"No it's okay, I don't want to cause you any more trouble," she said. "I practically just saved your life. _Out of my own free will_, by the way. _I'll_ decide what's trouble and what's not. It's the least you can do. I'll buy you whatever you want," he smiled at her as he placed a hand on his hip.

She was unsure of what to say for a second, but she just gave in. He _was_ right after all. Plus, she _was_ hungry.

"O-okay," she replied.

"Good. Let's go."

Yuri began leading the way.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the cafeteria, they immediately got stares of all sorts. "Just ignore them, we'll be fine," Yuri responded to her hiding behind him. "Pick out what you want," he said before ordering himself a sandwich and drink. She picked out the vanilla ice cream. She seemed relieved that they still had some in stock.

"That's it?" Yuri was surprised. "Mhm!" she nodded joyfully. _**Don't tell me that's all she eats..** _he thought. "Okay then." So he orders it for her. "Thank you!" she happily accepts. "Let's go find us a table," said Yuri.

Thankfully there was a small one against the wall all the way at the back. It sat perfectly between two windows, with a chair on either side of the table. The perfect spot for just the two of them. "Oh! I never got your name now that I think about it," Yuri said as they sat down. "Oh, um, I'm Estellise," she replied before opening her container of ice cream.

"Hmm.. So Estelle," Yuri began.

"Oh, no, it's Estelli-"

"When did this all start? And why?" he didn't let her finish.

She figured he was just going to call her 'Estelle' from now on, so she let it slide. She didn't start talking until after they had a few bites in.

"To answer your first question..well..since forever," she began. Yuri was shocked. _**Her whole life? **_

"As far as 'why'..there are many reasons," she continued. Yuri listened carefully.

"At first, it was simply because I'm female. And over time it just evolved into reasons of all sorts, based on events that happened. My father wanted a son, so, when I was born... well, you can imagine his disappointment. Everyone looked down on me because I wasn't turning out to be the kind of person my father wanted me to be. Strong. But I'm weak. Able to stand my own ground. But I need help and rely on others. Able to fight back and overcome obstacles. But I get stuck..and instead I heal. It got worse when my mom passed away. When all came down to it and they finally saw value in my healing powers. But I can't heal the sick. I can only heal the injured. Everyone loved mom. I loved her too. And she loved me. Probably the only one who did. So.. when I wasn't able to save her..."

She took a deep breath.

"Don't," Yuri stopped her before she could continue. "You don't need to say anything more. I can't imagine how hard it was for you. I think I can figure out the rest. Rumors spread. Probably ones like you killed your mother, and people started hating you," Yuri was drawing conclusions.

"Yeah...they treated me like I was a curse. Time goes on and people on the outside start making their own assumptions. Such as my healing powers not being real," she said.

Yuri took a moment to process it all. He felt bad for her. She was born into a world of hate when she didn't ask or deserve any of it. He wanted to help her somehow, but what could he do?

**...**

"I guess I'll see you later. Remember, call me if you need anything. I'll be there in a flash," said Yuri as they exchanged numbers. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll be able to make this up to you," she said apologetically. "Just be yourself. It's all I'll ever ask," Yuri patted her on the head. "Catch you later," he waved as he walked off. Estelle looked down at her phone, reminiscing all that occured between them. She hugged her phone tightly to her chest and smiled warmingly.

* * *

"I asked you to get some food and be on time, but not only are you late, you go and get yourself into some trouble!" a furious Flynn was glaring at Yuri's bruised face. "Relax. It was just some idiots bullying an innocent student. What do you expect?" Yuri brushed him off, feeling he was overreacting. "I expect you to be mature enough _not_ to get into an actual _fight_ with these 'idiots' and make yourself an idiot right along _with_ them! You could get suspended for a week for that, and you have nothing to say about it?"

"Nope. Not. A. Thing. I have no regrets."

"You're unbelievable," Flynn sighs disappointedly. "And just who is this innocent student anyway?"

"Don't know. Didn't bother asking her name," Yuri shrugged.

"Of course not," Flynn hung his head.

"..."

"..."

"Anything else, mom?" Yuri rested his cheek on his palm.

"For the last time, stop calling me that! And no, I believe I'm finished," Flynn said as he sat down at his desk. "I just wish you'd be more careful," he added.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not getting any younger blah blah blah," Yuri mocks. Flynn glares at him. Yuri just smirks and sticks his tongue out. Flynn sighs.

Yuri wasn't exactly sure why he lied. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. Maybe it was his way of making sure Estelle felt safe? But it was his own best friend.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. What she told him at lunch. How she must've felt. The way she acted. And..her eyes.

But there was one feeling about her that he just couldn't shake.

_**Why does she look so... familiar?**_

The next thing he knew, class was starting and it was time for roll call. Guess who's name was called right after Flynn's?

"Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

"Ah- here!" Estelle nervously rose. The class snickered at her.

Upon hearing 'Estellise', Yuri's attention went immediately to her. Watching her stand quickly and almost stumbling out of her chair.

It was then he realised why she seemed familiar. Not because he never realised she was in his class this whole time. Not because he forgot about the time he accidentally bumped into her on the first day of school. But because she was...

_**Sidos... Heurassein...**_

"She's the heiress.."

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 1! What are your thoughts? What do you think will happen next? I've got lots in store for this fanfic so hopefully this was a hooker. Cx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Huh?" Flynn heard Yuri say something, but it sounded like a whisper. He noticed his gaze was fixed on Estelle.

"Her father... she has his eyes. The same hair... she's the heiress!" Yuri said to himself, not realising he was thinking out loud.

"Uh.. if you mean Estellise, then yes. She's the daughter of King Balthier of the Dahngrest Legendary Arms. Which, indeed makes her the heiress. I'm surprised you just noticed that. She's been in our class since the beginning of the school year," Flynn informed, who was now focusing his attention on the teacher, Mr. Duke. "Yeah.." Yuri was barely paying attention to him. He was too deep in thought.

_**Why would anyone have the guts to harass the heiress to the world's best defenders? Does her father not care what happens to her? Does he even know?**_

Then he thought back to his talk with her at lunch.

_**Her story... why didn't I see it? It all makes sense now. What happens between them at home? How does she even get home? Is she ever safe? **_

Yuri was so deep in thought, he hadn't heard Mr. Duke mention they needed to partner up for today's assignment. "Even you, Mr. Lowell," Mr. Duke narrowed his gaze at Yuri.

"Huh?" Yuri broke out of his trance. Estelle walked over to him wearing a bright smile. "Would you like to be partners?" she asked. "Oh. Sure I guess," he replied.

"Wait, since when do you willingly partner up with _anyone_?" Flynn was clearly shocked.

Estelle hadn't noticed Flynn until then.

"Oh! Are you a friend of his? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," she said, almost with a tone of sadness. Which Yuri did not ignore.

Before Flynn could respond, Yuri was quick to cut in. "Oh please! He's more of a nagging _grandma_ than he is a friend. I'd take anyone over him in a heartbeat," he half joked. "Well excuse _me_ for trying to be a good samaritan and a _friend_," Flynn emphasized. Estelle giggled. "I'm Flynn. Very pleased to meet you," Flynn offered his hand to her. "Estellise. Pleased to meet you as well," she gently shook it.

Yuri yawns. "What are we supposed to do anyway?" he asked. "This is why I don't give you my notes," Flynn pinched his scrunched up forehead. "Aren't you supposed to go find a partner? I'm taken. Take a hint and go find yourself a new lover," Yuri shooed. He mostly just wanted to have a private chat with Estelle. "Seeing as everyone has already gotten a partner, I'll just have to stick with you two," Flynn said as he opened his notebook. "It'll help get this done faster too. The more the merrier as they say," said Estelle, taking a seat in front of Yuri since they'd have to share his desk.

"More like the more the _messier_. It gets chaotic having multiple minds _splatter_ ideas all over the place," said Yuri. "That's _only_ because you clearly haven't had enough experience with it. Otherwise it wouldn't be so _messy_ to you," Flynn remarked. Yuri shrugged. He wasn't wrong.

Before they could start on their assignment..

_[Yuri Lowell. Please come to my office. Thank you.]_

**_Oh brother.._**

Estelle and Flynn exchanged looks as Yuri got up and left.

* * *

As Yuri walked towards the office, he knew they had to be there. And sure enough, they were when he walked in. Yuri mentally cursed them. "Have a seat," principal Khan pointed to the chair in front of him. "These students tell me you...how to put it...roughed them up?" he prompted. "These guys are the ones who started it. They deserved it," Yuri retorted. "Oh that is bullcrap!" one of the girls yelled, causing the others to start up too. "Shut it!" principal Khan hushed them.

Yuri almost laughed, but shook his head.

"And how exactly did they 'start' it in order for you to feel the need to take such unnecessary action like that?" principal Khan questioned. "You guys have cameras don't you? See for yourself," Yuri scoffed. That put the students on edge real good. You could literally hear the awkward silence they emitted, causing Yuri to smirk knowing he wasn't going to be the only one taking the train.

"Okay then. Let's have it your way," said the principal, logging into his computer to check the cameras. He made sure the volume was turned all the way up so everyone in the room could hear what was going on. After some rewinding, he pushed play. Not even three minutes in and they looked like deer in headlights. He pushed pause and scanned every single one of their faces.

"Okay then," he finally said, turning his gaze back on Yuri. "I give you kudos for your honesty. But that does _not_ change the fact that you _still_ engaged into a physical fight which violates the school law. Regardless of the reasoning, a fight is still a fight, and _bullying_ is still bullying. Which, is also against school regulation, as you should already know. Therefore you will _all_ be punished. Since this is the first time, you are to be suspended for a week. Starting Monday. Do I make myself clear?" he stated.

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

"Leave me."

And with that, it was over. Hopefully.

* * *

Yuri melted into his seat like he had just ran a whole marathon.

"That was about the fight, wasn't it?" Flynn guessed.

"Of course it was. What else could it have been? I got suspended for a week, just like you promised! said Yuri with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I promised nothing of the sort. I only warned you about it. You brought this on yourself," said Flynn.

"Even after proving my innocence?" Yuri smirked.

"Innocence?" Flynn glared at him for his cockiness.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Yuri asked.

"Estellise? She asked to go to the restroom but that was over ten minutes ago. Shortly after you left, actually. I hope nothing's happened," said Flynn.

That put Yuri on edge.

The last thing he needed was them going after her as some sort of revenge.

"You know what? I'm gonna go to the restroom too," he said as he quickly got up. "What?" Flynn cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Be back in a few," Yuri said before walking out the door.

He wanted to make sure she was safe. He'll be damned if anything happened to her.

_[Yuri Lowell. Please come to my office. Yes, again. Thank you.]_

_**Again!? What now? I don't have time for this!**_

* * *

"What? Why?" Yuri had just been told he was no longer suspended.

"You can thank the lady you so _dashingly_ saved from those imbeciles you decided to fight. You scratched her back so she scratched yours. But know this, there _won't_ be a second chance. Is that understood?" principal Khan informed.

"Yes, sir," Yuri nodded. "Thank you, sir."

When Yuri got back to class, it took all he had not to smile. But he ended up doing it anyway when she waved to him so cheerfully.

"I can't believe you went and did that," Yuri chuckled as he sat down in front of her. "Well I had to do _something_. You were just trying to help. I couldn't let you get punished for that," she replied.

"And she _refuses_ to tell me how she managed to convince him to let you off the hook. The most narrow-minded, hardest-shell-to-break principal ever!" Flynn added with his arms flung up in the air. Yuri laughed. "She certainly has her charms."

* * *

Later, Yuri and Estelle were walking together to their last class when...

"There you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"Rita!" Estelle happily turned around to see a frustrated Rita with her fists on her hips glaring right at her.

_**I've got a bad feeling about her..** _Yuri thought to himself.

Rita noticed Yuri standing there, seemingly judging her. "And just who is _this_?" she asked as she practically stomped her way over to him.

"You first. Don't you have any manners?" Yuri stood his ground boldly.

Their faces were just inches away, even though Rita had to stand on her toes just to barely reach his height.

"Hmph!" Rita backs up.

"This is my best friend, Rita. Rita, meet Yuri-" Estelle began introducing, but was rudely interrupted.

"I don't care _who_ he is. I want to know what someone like _him_ is doing with _you_," Rita demanded. "Oh! I got into some trouble with some more students and he came and rescued me. We've been together ever since," Estelle smiled at him.

_**Careful there.. **_Yuri thought upon hearing her say 'together'.

"Listen here, punk. I appreciate you getting her out of there and all but that doesn't make us buddies. I don't trust you one bit. _I'm_ her protector. You want to get to her, you go through me. Got that?" she pointed her thumb to herself when she said 'me', then placed her fists on her hips again.

"Oh really? And just where were _you_ when she was in such a pinch?" Yuri crossed his arms.

"Getting yelled at by the principal," she said, crossing her arms. She said it as if she was proud of it.

Yuri and Estelle exchanged a look.

"...Why?" Yuri dared to ask.

"I threw a dart at the teacher's butt."

"..."

Estelle was surprised, but also not. It _was_ Rita, after all.

"What? He deserved it. He's a jerk and nobody likes him anyway. I did everyone a _favor_ by sending him to the hospital. Have fun getting that dart out, doctors. HAHAHAHAH!" Rita laughed.

Now Yuri had to question what kind of dart it was for it to be _that_ severe. Just how strong was she?

_**What a devil...**_

"You think I'm a devil don't you?" Rita said as if reading his mind.

"Wh-what? No I-" Yuri tried to cover it up but Rita cut in.

"I mean that's fine. I'd rather be called a devil than an angel. _This one's_ the _angel_ here!" she said as she hugged Estelle tightly and nuzzled her.

Yuri sighs. _**This one's going to be a pain..I can already feel it.**_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd you think of this chapter? You guys are in for a ride with Rita around. Just you wait.

_Chapter 3 coming next Saturday!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How are you not suspended for that?"

Yuri had to ask considering what Rita did and somehow wasn't punished for it.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Rita as she crossed her arms with a wicked smirk.

Yuri looked at Estelle, hoping to get an answer from her.

"She doesn't even tell me," Estelle chuckled.

"Wait...you mean she does this kind of thing often?"

"Uh huh," both Rita and Estelle nodded. "All the time. And it's fun!" Rita added.

_**Good grief woman...**_ Yuri thought.

"So where exactly are you headed?" he asked. But before she could answer, the late bell had rung. "Oh no! We're late! Sorry Rita! We'll catch up later, okay?" Estelle said, and with that she was gone.

"Well bye! You owe me a popsicle for that, you hear me!?" Rita hollered after her. Then she turns to Yuri. "Shouldn't you be off as well?" she asked.

"I should, but I don't feel like getting another earful about being late for the third time today," said Yuri, already predicting the first thing Flynn would say. "Hah! You can say that again. Anyway, while I still don't trust you, you do look capable enough so I'll leave her in your hands. For now. Catch you later," Rita waved goodbye as she walked off.

_**How is she even friends with Estelle?**_ Yuri thought to himself before heading to class.

**...**

Estelle waved to Yuri when he finally arrived, and he of course got scolded by the teacher for being late. Yuri expected to hear more from Flynn when he sat down but was surprised to hear nothing.

"What? No more tardy-nagging? Has Granny Flynn lost his tongue?" Yuri teased. Flynn grunted. "Why bother when you're just going to keep this up for who knows how long?" he said. "Glad you finally learned something!" Yuri smiled. Flynn glared at him before focusing back on the teacher.

Yuri of course, found it hard to stay focused and eventually began dozing off.

Soon enough, the school day ended, and he was ready to head home.

"Ugh, what a day," Yuri stretched. Estelle giggled. "I had fun though," she smiled. "Mmm..yeah I guess it was alright. I have to say, your friend Rita was the most unexpected though," said Yuri. Estelle laughed. "You'll get used to her. I have a feeling you two will become great friends one day," she said.

_**As if..** _Yuri scoffed.

"Ah! I should get going now. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked as she finished packing her stuff.

"Of course. No thanks to you," Yuri smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing. You deserve better. I'm really glad I met you. Today has been the most fun I've had."

"Hahah. I'll see you tomorrow then. Maybe things will turn out better then."

"Right. See you tomorrow!" she waved as she took off.

"I'm honestly shocked. What made you want to be friends with her?" Flynn asked as he walked up to Yuri. "I'm not entirely sure. All I did was stop those guys from beating on her. Then one thing led to another and here we are," said Yuri. Even he had to admit he didn't expect thing to turn out the way they did. But he also had to admit it was nice for a change.

Flynn only watched him, astonished that he was even smiling about it. And they way he smiled..it was so strange. He'd never seen him smile like that before. Then the realisation hit him. "Wait.. _she's_ the 'innocent student' you saved during lunch!?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. It was her."

"My god.."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just expecting things will become a lot more interesting from now on."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Flynn chuckled as he walked off. "See you tomorrow, friend."

"H-hey! You can't just leave me hanging. Answer the question!"

* * *

As Yuri was walking home, he couldn't help but be worried about Estelle. With all the commotion with the principal and even more ruckus from Rita, he never got the chance to talk to her about how she gets home. But he knew he'd see her again tomorrow. He'll just have to stick to Rita's word and hope she's actually doing her job. As her 'protector' as she put it.

When he walked into his house, Repede was there to greet him as usual. "Hey Repede! Did you have a good day?" he asked as he patted his head. "Roof!" Repede barked, happy to see his dear partner returned home safely. He helps him putt his stuff away so that he can settle down.

It was just him and Repede living together. In a house that was too big for them. But it was the only place available and that he could afford. "Thanks pal."

Yuri relaxed onto the couch. Repede returned to his side, TV remote in his mouth. Yuri gladly took it and patted his head. Then turned on some Criminal Minds before dinner and homework.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was a short chapter but I've had a really bad stomach virus this week and let me tell you, it was like the flu on steroids! Hopefully next week will be better and I will most definitely make next week's chapter longer to make up for this. But other than that, I hope you like it so far!

_Chapter 4 coming Saturday!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yuri waited at the school gate for Estelle. He hoped he could catch her before class. And he wanted to find out what sort of transportation she used. He half expected to see her show up in a limbo or maybe a butler was driving her. Maybe she rode the bus.

But it turned out, she walked.

Yuri was surprised. He watched her walking towards the gate. All alone. She seemed to have something on her mind.

"Ah. Yuri?" Estelle noticed him standing on the other end. Yuri almost forgot he was there. "Hey! Good to see you," he greeted. "Likewise. Were you waiting for me?" she asked. "Yeah, somewhat," Yuri wore a troubled expression. "Is everything okay?" Estelle asked worriedly. "I'm actually supposed to be asking _you_ that. Do you actually walk-" Yuri was suddenly interrupted by a certain young lady who magically escaped suspension.

"ESTEEELLLIIISSEEEE!" She came charging after Estelle and glomped her so hard, they fell on the ground.

_**And the hurricane is already here... **_Yuri thought to himself.

After some nuzzles, Rita turned a cold gaze to Yuri, who was patiently watching. "What are _you_ looking at?" she snapped.

"To be honest, I have _no idea _what I'm looking at. A rooster maybe?" Yuri smirked as he crossed his arms. Rita growled at him. "How are you not injured from that impact?" he asked Estelle. "I'm used to this, don't worry," she chuckled. Rita sticks her tongue out at Yuri, to which he scoffs.

"Hey, Yuri!" a familiar voice hollered, catching the trio's attention. Flynn was waving as he ran over to them. "Hey!" Yuri greeted him. Flynn noticed the two ladies on the ground. "Estellise?" He assumed Rita was a friend of hers by the way she was hugging her.

"Hi Flynn!" she greeted with a smile. "Oh! This is Rita!" she introduced, noticing his questionable gaze on her. "Ah! Pleased to meet you," he smiled as he held out his hand. "Tch. Do me a favor and keep your boyfriend there in check. He just _can't_ seem to keep his hands off my Estellise," she turned away from his hand.

"Wh-what?" Flynn was taken aback.

_**Is she TRYING to make an enemy out of me? **_Yuri was starting to wonder if maybe she simply had something against him.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous _I_ came to Estelle's rescue and not her," Yuri placed his hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Hey! Don't you start with me, mister! And don't call her Estelle!" Rita spouted. "Ah ha ha ha.." Flynn laughed with a tone of uneasiness. "Rita, can we get up now? I think it's almost time for class," Estelle politely asked. "Oh yeah, huh. I don't feel like going so I'm just gonna ditch," she said as she helped Estelle up.

_**Of course she is..**_

"Then I guess this is where we part ways. I have to meet up with the council so I'll be a little late to class," said Flynn. "You're with the student council? What a nerd. I guess that explains the 'momma's boy' aura. Anyway, I'll see you later Estellise," she scoffed at Flynn, then hugged Estelle. "Stay out of trouble!" she hollered as she took off. "M-momma's boy?" Flynn had trouble comprehending Rita's mindset. "Like I said, ignore her," Yuri shrugged. "R-right.. Anyway, I'll see you in class," he bids farewell to Yuri and Estelle. "See you then!" Estelle waves.

"Guess we should get going too," said Yuri. "Right. Oh! What was it you were trying to ask me earlier?" she asked as they started walking. "Huh?" Yuri had to think for a moment. He had already forgotten. "Oh uh.. I'll tell you later," he said. Estelle gave him a questionable look. "Hmm.. Okay. And I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," she said.

_**I hope so..**_

They went their separate ways soon after that. The next time they'd meet would be at lunch. Lunch and the classes after that are what they share, so Yuri's left worrying about Estelle's well-being all the way up until lunch.

* * *

As he was on his way to the cafeteria, Yuri wondered if Rita even shared any classes with Estelle. And if not, how would she be able to stand up for her?

_**Maybe that's why she ditches class a lot.**_

"Yuri!" Estelle greeted, catching his attention.

"Hey. I was starting to wonder if you got attacked again," said Yuri. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for worrying," she said shyly. "How have your classes been?" she asked as they made their way into the cafeteria. "Boring as always. I think I have a test coming up soon though," said Yuri. "Oh. Well if you're having trouble with the material, maybe Flynn can tutor you. I hear he's very smart. He might even be better than me," said Estelle. "As if. He's already tired of me. Sleeping on the job, I'd just doze off before he even _tries_ to tutor me," said Yuri after they ordered their lunch. Estelle giggled.

Then it came to him.

"Wait, you said Flynn _might_ be better than you? How are your grades?" he asked.

"Straight A's!" Estelle said proudly.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! Not at all!" Estelle grabbed her hamburger and container of vanilla ice cream.

_**Good grief Estelle!**_

Yuri had ordered a chicken sandwich and some salad.

"I'd offer to tutor you myself but.." Estelle's bright face had dimmed just like that. Yuri felt his insides turn at the sight. "Hey. Let's go sit down. We can talk about it over the food, I'm starving," said Yuri. "Yeah," Estelle nodded.

The same table they sat at yesterday was empty, so they sat there again, and began digging in.

"Earlier.." Yuri began, catching Estelle's undivided attention. "What I was trying to ask you. Do you walk home? And to school? Every day? Alone?"

Estelle swallowed her bite and set the burger down. "Mm," she nodded.

"Why? Don't you have a butler or bodyguard who could drive you or something?"

"We do, but my father doesn't assign any to that job because he wants me to learn to stand up for myself. He expects me to learn how to fight on my own."

_**So she's been getting attacked to and from school, and he treats it all as lesson? **_

"But to tell you the truth... I don't want to fight. At all..."

Yuri didn't like what he was feeling. It wasn't fair.

"I imagine he doesn't treat you so nicely at home either."

"Actually I rarely see him at home."

"Not even for meals?"

"Breakfast is really the only one. But even then, it's always lonely. Sometimes we eat together, but we sit at opposite ends, so it's always quiet. Most of the time though, I'm alone. He's either gone on a business meeting, or he's cooped up in his office."

"And I'm assuming that while he's gone, you're just a little rapunzel in there."

"I guess you could say that. I'm not allowed out of the mansion unless it's for school. That's why.."

_**She can't do even a small thing like tutor someone.**_

They get back to eating in silence. They both were drowned in deep thoughts over the situation.

"There's one thing I've been wondering about," Yuri says out of the blue. "Hm?" Estelle had just finished her ice cream. "Rita," he said. "When did she come into the picture? Does she know about all of this?"

"Yeah. It's why she's so protective of me and has trouble trusting anyone. I met her in middle school. Like you, she came to my rescue when I was getting bullied. We've been friends ever since," said Estelle. "Even the part about you walking to and from school alone?" Yuri added. "Yes. She'll walk me home whenever she has the chance. It depends on her parents' shifts. Most of the time she has to stay home with her little brother since they both work."

"I see.."

"But you know, despite all of that, I'm grateful. Just having someone who cares about me and accepts me for who I am makes the struggles that much less painful," Estelle's face now bore a warm smile.

"Then from now on, I'll make sure it stays that way. You have Rita, me _and_ Flynn now. I'm sure more will be on the way too," said Yuri, directly meeting her eyes. Estelle smile brightened even more. "Thank you. That means so much to me. I really look forward to what the future will bring," she said. "Things may get better, tougher, or both, but we'll get through it. Even if we have to fight our way through," she added. "Yeah," Yuri nodded.

"Thanks, Yuri. Getting all that off my chest.. I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I'm really glad I met you. I mean it," she said. Yuri slightly blushed. "H-hey don't go getting all mushy on me. I'm just doing what I feel is the right thing to do. Besides, we're friends aren't we?" he smiled. "Yeah!" Estelle giggled. "And hey, from now on, if Rita's not able, I'm walking you home in her place. No more playing tough guy and hiding the damage with your healing powers. I _know_ that's what you've been doing," said Yuri, now with a serious tone. "Eh? Oh, you don't have to-"

"It's my decision. I'll do whatever I want. And I don't want to see you hurt again. Got that?"

Estelle looked at him shyly. "O-okay."

"Good." Yuri smiled.

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria entrance, Rita was watching the two converse closely. Carefully making note of Estelle's change in expressions. When she saw her smiling happily in the end, she wondered if maybe Yuri was different.

_**Maybe he's not so bad... but it's too early so start saying that. I've got my eye on you Yuri. **_

* * *

"Wow, you're actually on time. How was lunch?" Flynn was surprised to see Yuri show up early. Estelle was close behind.

"Bland." Yuri put it bluntly. Though he was talking about the food.

"Hi Flynn!"

"Greetings Estellise."

"Oh, you can call me Estelle if you'd like."

"Ah, Estelle then."

"See, it's grown on you already," Yuri patted her on the head.

"Heh heh, sort of. It's the first time someone's given me a nickname, and frankly I like it."

_**Do they not have nicknames where she's from?**_

"Do you know what we're doing in class today?" she asked Flynn.

"It's actually on the board," Flynn pointed.

In big bold letters was 'FREE DAY!' and right underneath was 'Get caught up or just relax. One on one discussions over progress today.' was written across the board.

"Hey! Free nap day! Just my luck."

Flynn shakes his head. _**Typical Yuri.**_

Estelle giggled. "Does this mean we can sit wherever we want?"

Just then, the late bell rung and the first thing Mr. Duke said was "Read the board, sit wherever you want, and don't bother me unless it's important. After I take roll."

"Well, I guess that answers that. Mind if I sit with you two?"

"Of course!"

"Be my guest," Yuri put his legs up on the desk and put his hands behind his head. "That does _not_ mean make yourself at home, Lowell," Mr. Duke snapped his fingers downward. "Tch!" Yuri obeyed and just planted his cheek in his palm.

"Honestly, Yuri.." Flynn pinched his forehead.

"What? I just want to nap."

"I really can't wait to see the day you take school seriously," said Flynn.

"You're gonna be waiting for a loooong time."

As roll call was being done, Estelle was just dumbfounded by how the two could possibly be friends. Then again.. look at her and Rita. The thought caused Estelle to giggle, catching their attention. "Did.. we say something funny?" Flynn asked. "Oh! No, I was just wondering how you two put up with each other, but on the other hand, Rita and I are worse."

"Rita.. is she the one from this morning?"

"Yep! She can seem like a handful, but she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"She's a major pain, I can tell you that much," Yuri added. "Much like _you_, I assume," Flynn cocked a serious eyebrow at him. "You think _I'm_ bad? She's worse than me ten times over. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the leader of some gang."

* * *

Rita sneezed. "Why do I feel like someone's talking about me?"

* * *

"I somehow doubt that," said Flynn

"I can promise you, she's not," said Estelle. Yuri shrugged.

"Estellise!" Mr. Duke called out.

"Ah! I guess it's my turn. I'll be back," said Estelle before heading over to the teacher.

"Did he skip me?" Flynn asked mostly to himself. "You have straight A's and you're the president. What could there _possibly_ be to talk about?" said Yuri. "I guess that's true, but still."

Yuri was only half paying attention. He was gazing out the window, deep in thought. Flynn had noticed Yuri was spacing out a lot more often than usual. And knowing him, he'd be asleep by now.

"Um, Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something's been on your mind lately. You've been acting a little different ever since.. well, since yesterday when you helped Estelle."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"I'm not trying to butt-in or pry, but just out of curiosity, is there something going on between you two?"

Yuri just blinked at him.

"I mean.. I guess what I'm asking is, are you two.. you know.."

_**Is he serious?**_

"Dude! I just _met_ the girl. Give me a break. What's wrong with you?"

"S-sorry! Forget I asked. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. No more questions. I only hope that whatever it is doesn't affect you too much."

_**It kind of already has..**_ Yuri sighs.

"Come with me to the bathroom. I'll explain what's going on."

"In the middle of class!?"

"We're not even doing anything! And it's either that or wait until tomorrow. I'm walking Estelle home today so I won't be meeting you after school."

_**Well least he's right..**_ Flynn thought. "Wait.. why?"

"Bathroom. Tomorrow. Choose one."

Flynn was reluctant, but he could tell it was serious. "Fine. Bathroom it is."

"See? How hard was that?" Yuri smiled widely at him.

Flynn shot him a quick glare before asking Mr. Duke if he could go to the bathroom, to which he nodded.

"Can I go too?" Yuri asked as he raised his finger.

Mr. Duke gave him a look. Yuri just smirked mischievously.

"Make it quick."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So basically, because of her mistreatment, you want to help and protect her."

"And maybe one day knock some sense into his Highness, but, yeah pretty much."

"I have to admit, this is pretty shocking information indeed. Never would I have guessed that she'd been going through all of that and could easily hide it with her healing powers."

"Now, just because you know, don't go treating her differently than you already do."

"What kind of person do you take me for? I know that. But are you saying we should keep the fact that you told me a secret?"

"Do you think she's looking for a pity party?"

"In other words you don't trust me. I get it."

"That's _not _what I meant."

"I was joking. But I do wish you would've told me this sooner."

"Do I look like the kind of 'sharing is caring' type of person? I'm not some gossip girl you know. What'd you expect?"

_**Fair point.**_ "Okay then. So from now on you're walking her home in Rita's place to fight off the bad guys. Which brings me to my next concern, Rita."

_**Here we go.**_

"How exactly does she fit into this?"

"Apparently they met in a similar situation Estelle and I had back in middle school. So she knows what's going on and tries to help too. Although, she has her own family issues that are preventing her from going to greater lengths. That, plus the fact that she's pretty much a rebel as it is." _**Makes me wonder what her younger brother is like.**_

"I see.. Then at least she has support from a well-trusted friend, along with two new additions as of yesterday."

"Oh? What do you plan to do?"

"Exactly what you're doing."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Well, I believe I _am_ the School Prez, aren't I?"

_**Well played.**_

"Alright then. Thanks."

"Of course."

* * *

"Welcome back, you two. You were gone for quite some time. Did something happen?" Estelle asked as they returned to their seats in front of her.

"Nah, we were just having 'The Talk'," Yuri jokes, to which Estelle thought he was serious. Flynn hit his arm.

"We were indeed having a chat, but it was nothing of the sort. It's nothing to worry about," Flynn glared at Yuri, then smiled at Estelle. "Ah. That's good then," she said. "How was the discussion?" Flynn asked. "He seemed impressed by my work and says I might be on par with you," Estelle said brightly. "Really now? Well done Estelle!" he gave her a small high-five. "Thank you! He was also wondering if I'm.." she stopped, a small frown flashed on her face.

Which Yuri did not fail to notice.

"N-nevermind! Overall, things are great!" she said.

Yuri and Flynn exchanged a quick glance. "That's good then! Glad to hear it!" said Flynn.

_**I'll ask her about it after school then..**_ Yuri thought.

"Now we wait to hear about Yuri's _stupendous hard work_," said Flynn.

"Pfft. Like I care."

"Even if you are behind, you can still catch up. I'm sure Flynn could help too," said Estelle. "Fat chance! Tutoring _him_ would practically be me talking to a wall. I know for sure he's at least not to the point where he's failing the class, so there's nothing to worry about," said Flynn.

"See, what'd I tell you? You know how long it took him to finally reach _that_ resolve? He deserves a medal, don't you think?" Yuri winked at Flynn, to which he growled. "All's well that ends well, huh?" said Estelle. "Hah. I guess you could say that," Flynn chuckled.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Yuri asked as he yawned. "We only have 15 minutes," said Flynn, surprised he would still nap with such a short period of time. "That's good enough for me," Yuri then flopped over on his desk. Flynn sighed and shook his head while Estelle giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello hello! Man that virus was overkill, but I'm feeling better than ever now! So yay! What'd you think of this chapter? Any thoughts?

_Chapter 5 coming Saturday!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The school day had ended and Flynn and Yuri said their farewells for the day.

Yuri went to meet Estelle by the gate to walk her home as promised. He still wondered what Mr. Duke might have said to Estelle when they were discussing her progress. Her expression meant that it definitely wasn't something so cheery.

"Yuri!"

Yuri looked up to see Estelle waving to him at the school entrance. Her cheerful face made him smile and forget it all for a split second.

"Hey."

"Where's Flynn? Don't you two normally meet out here?"

"Council meeting. He's the Prez, remember?"

"Ah, right."

"Ready to go?"

Estelle then blushed shyly. "You really don't have to do this, you know.." she said shyly. Yuri gently chopped her on the head. "I told you, I'll do what I want. Nothing to worry about. We probably won't even see anyone today if Lady Luck is on our shoulders," he said. "Yeah.. Thank you," she smiled up at him. "Let's get going then. Lead the way," said Yuri.

They begin walking quietly for a short time. Yuri looks around and takes note of the landmarks and the paths they take, while also keeping a lookout for any troublemakers. Estelle was in her own world of thoughts as they walked. "Yuri.."

"Hm?"

"..."

"Estelle? You okay?"

"Ah! I'm okay! Don't worry. It's just.."

Yuri studied her expression. Even though he couldn't see her directly face to face, he could tell there was something troubling her. Then he remembered what he was supposed to ask her.

"Yuri...about what Mr. Duke told me during class..it wasn't just about my work."

"I was planning to ask you about that actually," said Yuri.

"I had a feeling," said Estelle.

More silence.

"So..what was it?" Yuri asked as they stopped to wait for the crosswalk sign to turn green.

"He knows.."

Yuri was a little surprised at first, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions about what she meant.

"Knows what?" he asked.

"He knows...about what's going on. With me.."

The light went green and they began walking. Yuri's expression showed more concern.

"How much exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, what did he say to you?"

They stopped walking and leaned their backs against a nearby wall to a building. Estelle set her bag on the ground and sat beside it against the wall. Yuri was holding his school bag behind his shoulder and he placed his other hand in his pocket, ready to listen.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Duke. I promise to continue doing my best," Estelle thanked him cheerfully after receiving his praise.

"I'm sure you will," he smiled. "Now then, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said as he closed out the windows showing her grades and submissions. His expression was slightly dark, but you could tell there was a bit of concern written underneath. Estelle had never seen that kind of look from him before, so it scared her a little.

Duke watched her tense up. "Please, there's nothing to be scared of. I just want to know what's going on," he said. she looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean _you_. Keeping your grades up is one thing, but what I don't understand is how you're able to keep up with them. I know you've been getting pushed around and with your healing powers, I've no doubt you've been covering it up like it's nothing," he said. Estelle felt small.

"Why do you do this, Estellise? Why hide your pain and allow yourself to keep struggling? You're the Heiress to an Elite Force, and you know that we have Generals here protecting the school. Why don't you ask for help?" Estelle cupped her hands together in her lap as she looked down. Duke watched her in silence, then sighed.

"Estellise. Look at me," he ordered. She did so, but slowly. "You are a citizen. A student. My student. Just like everyone else in this room. Look around you." She did so. "Would you believe if I told you that about half of them used to be in similar situations as you are?" he asked her. Estelle looked at him in shock. "Now tell me. How do you think those struggles stopped?"

Estelle looked down shamefully. _**I'm just...scared... **_

She couldn't say it out loud.

Duke placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I won't force you to come open about all your problems. I'm just asking you to start reaching out when there's trouble. You know the rules. None of that stuff is tolerated here. You're just letting the bad guys get away while you suffer what you don't deserve," he said. Estelle looked up at him. "Meet me here after school tomorrow. I want to talk more with you on this and see what we can do," he said.

* * *

Yuri stared at the ground in front of him as if he was trying to see through it. His bag was on the ground and his arms and legs were crossed as he stood against the wall. "By the way it sounds, I guess he doesn't know as much as I thought. And he wasn't you to meet him tomorrow.."

"Mm," Estelle nodded.

"I can't tell if he really wants to help you or not. And to be honest, I'm not sure I believe that 'half the class was just like you' nonsense either," said Yuri. "I wasn't sure either, but he seemed to be serious," said Estelle.

"I have to admit though, he does have a point. Even though he doesn't know the entire situation, he is right to ask about one thing."

Estelle looked up at him.

"Hiding your pain instead of seeking help. I get that you're scared of people hating on you and it spreading, but not everyone is so cold-hearted. Especially the mature adults like our teachers. I'd say the Generals too but.. even they can be untrustworthy sometimes," said Yuri. Estelle looked back down. "Do you really think no one could help you? not even the nurse?" he asked her. She said nothing. Then it came to him. _**Has she even met the nurse? **_

Yuri facepalmed himself as the thought came across him. "Yuri?" Estelle was confused. "Alright. I'm taking you to the nurse tomorrow," he said. "What?" Estelle was shocked by the sudden declaration. "No more healing powers. It's time you stepped out of that shell and start looking for people who can help," said Yuri. Estelle was too shocked to say anything. "You said you wanted to use your powers to help others right?" Estelle nodded.

"Then we start by not using them on yourself. You've used yourself as a test dummy long enough, so you know how to use them. Let other people heal you their way, and you can heal them your way. Sound good?"

Estelle smiled with a determination she never once felt before. "Yeah!" Yuri helped her up.

Suddenly, a bunch of shadows began covering them and Estelle hid herself closer to Yuri. He turned to see a group of men wearing their school uniforms, giving them cocky grins and smirks. Some had weapons in their hands and resting on their shoulders.

"Hmph! I was wondering when you'd come around. Ready for a rematch already?" Yuri turned to them, wearing a cocky grin of his own. "You really think you can take us all on?" the leader then spit on the ground. "I certainly did the first time, if I recall. I'd be glad to do it again. As many times as it takes even," Yuri shrugged. "Grr! we'll see about that!" the leader took the first swing of his bat, which Yuri dodged smoothly. His hand had a dark aura surrounding it and he used it to push the bat away before landing a punch right in his abdomen.

He was sent flying to the wall and crashed down like a doll.

Yuri cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. "Who's next?" he said as his eyes glowed purple, his body was surrounded by dark aura and a katana appeared in his hand.

* * *

Estelle had stood back, watching Yuri take them all down like it was nothing. He seemed to be enjoying himself too with the way his eyes shined. She was astonished by his strength overall. "Wow.." She watched him toss his katana in the air to let it spin and land in his hand over his shoulder. His smile revealing that he had won.

She then wished she was strong and bold like him.

Yuri looked behind him at Estelle and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked. Estelle smiled back and nodded. "Yeah!"

They walked the rest of the way home and Yuri had realised her home was quite far from the school. The sun was starting to go down by the time they reached her house. "God, this place is bigger than I expected! Is this really your house?" he asked as he tried to guess the perimeters of the building. "Heh heh, yes. I still can't get used to it even to this day," said Estelle, who was also looking up at it. It looked like a giant mansion. It was colored in brown with white windows and front doors, golden door handles and the roof was black. The porch and stairs were white as well. Flowers flooded the front yard.

"Thanks for walking me home," Estelle turned to Yuri. "No problem. If you need help, just give me a call and I'll be right over. Got it?"

"Yeah," Estelle nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," he turned and waved. "And no powers either!" He added. "I promise!" Estelle waved back. She watched him walk off with a warm smile. The sunset was as beautiful as ever. She turned to face the front porch, then took a deep breath before walking into her home of a silent song.

* * *

_Chapter 6 coming Saturday!_


	7. Chapter 6

**A note from me:** I'm back with news! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE TO THE CHAPTER! My apologies if you guys were hopeful. I wanted to let you know that I now have Patr3on! (For some reason it keeps removing the word when I click save so pretend the 3 is e.) A better way for you guys to stay in touch with me if you'd like to support me, stay updated on what's going on, or make requests. I'm not asking for any money, but the generosity is welcomed and you will, of course, be rewarded with sneak peeks (and perhaps some awesome giveaways) if you decide to donate. (I've already got a sneak peek at ToVH chapter 7 posted!) Here's the link if you're interested: www. patr3on .com deathmoonnymeria (just remove the spaces, add the / behind com and replace the 3 with e. This thing won't let me post it as a link for some reason and I had to spread it out like that :c)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey! You make it here okay?" Yuri greeted when Estelle arrived at the entrance. "Yep!" she said cheerfully. Yuri inspected her. There was no sign of any injuries on her. But she could've just healed them. "You didn't get in any trouble and just cover it up with your powers again, did you?" he asked. "Of course not! I promised," said Estelle. Yuri then smiled. "Good," he patted her on the head. "Look! There's Flynn," Estelle pointed to Flynn who was waving at them over by the doors. "Guess we should go meet him," said Yuri, and they began walking.

"Hey, Yuri. Estellise. Er- Estelle," Flynn greeted. "Hello Flynn," Estelle smiled. "How'd it go yesterday?" Yuri asked about the meeting. "Agh, we had a little conflict on what the next school event should be," Flynn sighed. "Why didn't you guys just vote?" Yuri asked. "That's precisely what led to the arguments," said Flynn. "Then just have the students vote. Problem solved," Yuri shrugged.

Flynn was surprised but had to admit it was a good option. "Good idea! Very well, then. Expect a poll to show up sometime next week if not this Friday," said Flynn. "Maybe you should join the council," Estelle jokes. "Hah! Fat chance!" Yuri shook his head. Flynn chuckled. "Trust me, he'd actually doing more harm than good," he said. "On both ends. Estelle here should be the one on the team actually," said Yuri.

"Stop CALLING HER THAT!" Rita's voice suddenly crescendoed as both her feet kissed Yuri's back like a comet and sent him crashing into the nearest pole.

"Yuri!" Estelle ran over to him.

Flynn just watched it all happen and was too stunned to move.

"Arghh! Goddammit, Rita! What is _with_ you!?" Yuri seethed in pain.

"Don't you question me like that! I've already told you not to call her that and you go and do it anyway! What'd you expect?"

"Oh, give me a break! It's just a damn nickname!" Yuri yelled. "Rita, please!" Estelle pleaded.

Loud snickering could then be heard from behind Rita. "Hey fellas! Check it out. The famous Yuri Lowell is over here getting pummeled by a little _girl_," a guy pointed at him with a snotty grin. He and his friends started laughing. "Hey! I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Rita stomped. "Oh yeah, little girl? What are you gonna do about it? Tell _mommy_?" He snorted. One of his friends then pointed at Estelle.

"Hey, look who it is! The little crybaby princess is over here like she's useful or something. What are you gonna do? _Heal_ him?" and they started laughing again.

Estelle felt hurt, but she did want to heal Yuri. Just as she was about to, Yuri stopped her with his hand. "Don't," he said, before slowly standing up. Rita was ready to set them on fire. Literally.

"I told you to watch your mouth. You can pick on me all you want. But the moment you start targeting Estellise.." fire emerged from all throughout her body. Her eyes spewing death all over her face. "You just lost the war." The fire then exploded on them and nothing but their screams could be heard through the flames. Yuri wanted to fight them badly but he was still in pain from Rita's attack. So instead he sat back and watched the students burn inside Rita's flames, having to be satisfied with just that.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A stern, female voice boomed.

Rita's fire was dissolved by a giant bubble of water that was dropped directly onto it, revealing the darkened and now soaked victims.

"Gods have _mercy_! Cut this nonsense out _right this instant_!" it was Vice-Principal Kaufman. Flynn was at her side with his arms crossed, along with a couple of members of the student council; Hisca and Chastel. Everyone around the school was watching the scene. The dripping wet students began complaining about Rita in unison. "I don't want to hear it!" she boomed. "This behavior is _entirely_ unacceptable! You're _all_ idiots!" she yelled. "You two! Nurse!" she turned to Yuri and Estelle and pointed to the school building. "Rita and the rest of you, Principal's office! NOW!"

Yuri, Estelle, and Flynn watched Kaufman lead the group with fury. You could see that none of them were very happy. Flynn walked over to Yuri and gave him a hand. "You alright, Yuri?" he asked. Estelle had helped him up too. "Yeah. Thanks, Flynn," Yuri nodded. "But she is right. We should get you to the Doc," said Estelle, full of worry. "Ugh. I get to school and it's a Doctor's visit already. I guess it's better than going to class though," said Yuri. "Somehow I knew you'd say that," Flynn sighed. "Be careful on your way there," he added. "Take care of him, Estelle," Flynn nodded to her. "Of course!" Estelle smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to carry you? The pain isn't too much?" Estelle asked him for the third time. "Chill, Estelle! I'm not dying, sheesh," said Yuri. Estelle still looked worried. They were almost at the Doctor's office. "I just.. feel responsible," she sighed. "You've done so much for me. I want to be able to help you any way I can," she said. "Relax! You did absolutely nothing wrong. Rita's the one who overreacted over a simple nickname and just had to cause all this mess," said Yuri. Estelle still couldn't help feeling bad.

They were now standing in front of the Doctor's office. Estelle gently knocked on the door. "Come in!" A feminine voice answered. Estelle opened the door and excused herself. "W-we're here to see the.. doctor," she said shyly. "He's right over there, sweetie. No need to be shy," a beautiful, blue-haired Krytian smiled and pointed to her right. The name 'Judith' was printed on her coat tag. She must've been the nurse. "Thanks," Yuri nodded before walking in that direction. Estelle and Judith were close behind.

"Raven, you've got another patient," Judith gently knocked on his open door. Raven stopped typing and immediately whirled around in his chair to face them. "Ah! Mr. Lowell. How nice to see ya finally show up," he smiled. "Uh..yeah," Yuri cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused by his greeting. "And who's that hidin' behind ya?" he was looking down at the side of a school skirt that peeked out from behind Yuri.

"This would be the famed Princess who's been getting pretty roughed up these days," Judith did the honors. "You know about it too?" Estelle and Yuri were surprised. "Of course! Most of us do. You forget we have cameras," said Judith. "Oh, right," said Yuri. _**Finally someone with common sense around here.**_

"It's a shame though. Seeing you up close, you're a real cutie! Why they gotta treat ya so bad, huh?" Raven smiled. **_Ugh.._** Yuri wasn't sure he was comfortable with Raven's compliment. Hearing about how perverted he was, it sounded a little...

Estelle only blushed. "I hear it's because you have healing powers. Knowing that's why you never felt the need to come see us, it has me wondering why you've come now," said Judith. "Your boyfriend there drag you here?" Raven chuckled. "_Why_ does everyone keep making that joke? Give me a break already!" Yuri whined. "Well you look like one," Raven mumbled. "I suppose that does seem to be the case," Judith said, ignoring Yuri's complaint and referring to the possibility that he brought Estelle there. _**Not quite. But I guess it worked out anyway.**_ Yuri thought.

"I guess ya can tell us the story while I fix ya up, huh?" said Raven, rolling his chair back to his desk to grab the Aid Kit. _**I guess it couldn't hurt. Beats complete having silence anyhow.**_ Yuri thought. So he explained in more detail Estelle's situation and his plan to get her to start toughing up.

"Bold. And a little scary for her I'd imagine. But you feel it's necessary for her if she wants to start standing tall, right?" said Judith. "Yeah," said Yuri. "Well, then I agree. I like that," she said. "So do I. Frankly it would take a lot of work off my shoulders so go at it, girl!" Raven winked. Yuri almost cringed but held back. "We'll do what we can to help if you need," said Judith. "Wow, you're actually on board?" Yuri had to admit he was a little surprised to see them just jump on right away.

"Yep! We'll be right here whenever you need. Just keep away from this idiot and you should be fine," Judith smiled at Estelle.

_**Come to think of it..**_ "If I may ask, why _are_ we separated by gender?" Yuri had to ask. Schools don't normally do that to his knowledge.

"Either because _someone_ keeps flirting with the girls, or the boys keep flirting with me. And frankly, we're both off-limits regardless. So he handles the males, and I handle the females," Judith explained with her arms folded.

Yuri and Estelle exchanged looks.

"When you say off-limits... do you mean..?" Estelle asked.

"Yes," Judith smiled.

"Fiancees to be exact," Raven winked with a proud smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Estelle cheered for them.

"Pfft! You're actually _marrying_ this perv? You've gotta be out of your mind," Rita suddenly blurted out as she entered the room.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am the _luckiest_ man alive to have such a loving beauty willing to be with boring ol' me," said Raven. "Heheheheh! Possibly the _only_ one in fact," Judith giggled. The rest chuckled while Raven just shrugged with a smirk.

Then Yuri stopped abruptly. "Wait, where'd _you_ come from?" he turned to Rita. "You know her?" he turned back to Raven and asked. "She comes here all the time!" said Raven. "Hello, Rita. What trouble did you get into this time, I wonder?" Judith asked as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I would say the typical but this time may have gotten a little...chaotic," Rita crossed her arms looking to the side. "A little..?" Yuri cocked a serious eyebrow at her. Rita grunted at him. "Oh dear, what happened?" Judith asked. "She burned some students to crisp," Yuri said before Rita could say anything. "Hey! She asked me, not you! Idiot," Rita spouted. "But yeah, it's true," she added. Raven's jaw dropped and Judith looked shocked. "What? They deserved it! What would _you_ do if a bunch of jackasses talked crap about your best friend?" she asked. "Definitely not burn 'em alive, that's for sure," Raven mumbled.

"Whatever," Rita turned away. "Anyway, how long do you plan on staying this time?" Judith asked. "I'm not staying actually," said Rita. "Then why are you here?" Yuri asked. Rita then turned to Estelle with a serious look on her face. "The principal wants to see you," she said

To be continued...


End file.
